The University of Miami, Miller School of Medicine proposes to establish a Developmental Center for AIDS Research (UM D-CFAR). The goal of the UM D-CFAR is to successfully develop into a full CFAR and fulfill the NIH stated CFAR mission "to support a multi-disciplinary environment that promotes basic, clinical, epidemiological, behavioral, and translational research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of HIV infection and AIDS." The UM D-CFAR will build on its strengths to provide the infrastructure for the NIH funded research activities and promote new research aimed at fulfilling the D-CFAR mission. The overall leadership will be provided by Dr. Savita Pahwa, who has extensive experience in clinical and laboratory research in the HIV/AIDS field. She will be assisted by Dr. Margaret Fischl, who will provide direction in various clinical aspects and complications research. Dr. Pahwa will head the Administrative Core to ensure inter-disciplinary interaction among cores and the scientific areas of research. The Developmental Core will be led by Dr Gwendolyn Scott, with assistance from Dr Gail Shor-Posner. They will promote mentoring, new research activities and international training. The shared Cores that have been selected are 1. Clinical Sciences Core: This core will be under the leadership of Dr Margaret Fischl and will offer biostatistical support and bio repository management for the D-CFAR members. She will also provide expertise in special cohort development and issues related to patient safety. 2. Laboratory Sciences Core will be led by Dr Savita Pahwa with assistance from Dr Andreas Baur. This Core will provide a broad range of assays in immunology and virology from routine to specialized, advanced and developmental. In addition a novel component is to introduce resources for Neuro-AIDS research. 3. The Behavioral/Social Sciences and Community Outreach Core (BSSCO) Core will be led by Drs. Lisa Metsch and Neil Schneiderman. The BSSCO Core will devotes its resources and expertise to enhance current behavioral and social science HIV/AIDS research and facilitate better linkages among behavioral/social science, clinical and basic science investigators. The BSSCO Core will also lead the D-CFAR in working and developing meaningful community partnerships through our D-CFAR community advisory board. Backed with a strong institutional commitment and with excellent ongoing research activities, we are confident of a timely transition into a full CFAR. CORE A: Administrative Core (Pahwa, Savita) CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant):The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure that ties together and integrates the various components of the University of Miami CFAR (UM D-CFAR). The goal of the Core is to provide overall leadership, administrative support, financial and operational management, and planning functions for the UM D-CFAR. The specific aims of the administrative core are to insure the smooth operation and management of the center by providing the following services: 1) Administrative leadership and oversight and support for all the programs and cores. 2) Facilitation of communication and information dissemination and collaboration among UM D-CFAR researchers, institutional officials, the national D-CFAR community and external groups. 3) Coordination of the activities of all the D-CFAR advisory committees including the organization of annual External Advisory Board meeting. 4) Budgetary and fiscal management and personnel resources of the D-CFAR. 5) Assist D-CFAR Executive Committee in the implementation of changes in priorities and funding in response to ongoing project evaluation. Execution of policies and procedures that govern the D-CFAR. Management of the annual strategic planning process for the D-CFAR. 6) Assist the Developmental Core by supporting organization and implementation of program development activities. 7) Preparation of all Reports to NIH CFAR program staff. 8) Maintenance of records and preparation of reports, including the annual D-CFAR continuation application. The scientific and administrative leadership for the UM D-CFAR will be provided by Dr Savita Pahwa, the Prinicipal Investigator of this Core. She will be assisted by Dr Margaret Fischl for clinical therapeutics research. An Administrative team will be led by a UM D-CFAR Coordinator (Michelle Perez). The Administrative Core will seek advice from the External and Internal Advisory Committees and the Executive Committee, and will be assisted in the developmental grant review process by the Scientific Research Committee